Count Me In
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: Set after Cowbell- A- Rooney, Liv has just realized that her co-star Josh was crushing on Maddie. Liv wanted to help Maddie realize this great guy that was staring her in the face. The bond that these sister share will get them through almost anything
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Liv and Maddie.

Chapter 1: Crazy Sister-a-Rooney

The alarm rung loudly as Maddie quickly jumped out of bed. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a basketball t-shirt as she heard a loud sigh from the other side of the room. Liv sat at her the edge of her bed completely dressed and staring intently at her sister.

"What?" Maddie turned around knowing Liv's sigh meant she wanted to talk

"Maddie, how are you doing?" Liv asked standing up.

"I'm fine, just going for a run" Maddie responded questionably. Liv took a second before speaking again.

"Maddie, I'm talking about Diggy" Liv spoke strongly.

"Yeah, I mean like I miss him. But I think that Australia was a good choice for him." Maddie said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail

"I'm glad that you're doing okay, I was worried about you" Liv said with a smile "Well since today is Saturday, Do you want to hang on set today?" Liv asked

"Really? I mean like okay" Maddie said happily

"Oh goody, you'll love it." Liv smiled

Maddie went off for her run and Liv's smiled turned into a smirk. Last night at the cow bell party, Josh had admitted he thought she was adorable, and Liv couldn't help but assist this situation along.

Maddie met Liv at set later that day, and was super excited that Liv had decided to stay in their hometown, but was also able to follow her dreams. She watched intently as she saw Liv completing a scene with her co-star, Josh. She reflected on beating him in the Cowbell competition and she smiled, it reminded her of competing against Diggy.

"CUT!" The petit loud director yelled.

"Liv that was amazing!" Maddie said as Liv walked towards her

"Oh thanks, Maddie. Josh and I were talking about grabbing some froyo later do you want to join?" Liv asked

"I don't have any plans" Maddie smiled

"Great! Josh, Maddie is free tonight!" Liv turned a yelled to her co-star

"Awesome, I'll meet you guys at your place tonight?" Josh asked

Maddie watched as Liv's face lit up, _what was Liv planning, why was she being so Liv_. Maddie decided to put these thoughts aside, she decide Liv was just trying to be nice.

After the girls had arrived at home, Liv ran upstairs quickly. She didn't have much time to fool Maddie, She knocked on the door of the Bro cave, she would need Parker's help.

"What do you want Liv?" Parker said as he poked his head out

"I need your help. I need to fake sick"

"You're an actress" Parker retorted

"Parker, please it's for Maddie"

"Okay, one second I'll meet you in your room" Parker said closing the door.

Liv Waited patiently in her room for Parker, he appeared through one of his mysterious tunnels that were behind her Diva broad.

"Didn't know that was there" Liv muttered

"Put this on your face and hands" Parker said handing Liv a small vial of something

"What is this?"

"I call it Dr. P's Sick Faker" Parker said with a smile

"Will it work?" Liv asked questionably

"I've used it many times over the years; just remember to wash it off after" Parker stated before returning to his tunnel and disappearing.

"I just wanted Maddie and Josh to get to know each other better and now I'm putting Parker paste on" Liv said in disgust. Liv laid down in her bed and waited for Maddie to come upstairs.

"Liv you almost ready?" Maddie asked entering the room.

"Maddie, I'm not feeling so well" Liv said before coughing.

"What happened?" Maddie asked in concern

"I just feel so ill, I don't think I can go" Liv dramatically responded

"Josh is your friend and now you want me to go with out you?" Maddie asked

"Josh needs a few friends, so go be one" Liv said before lifting her hand to her forehead

"You've been acting strange all day" Maddie stated

"Maddie, go have some fun…" Liv spoke softly. Maddie nodded. "…. You deserve this" Liv muttered to herself quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Set-up-a-Rooney**

Maddie sat on the front porch; she had put on a pair of crop skinny jeans with her white converse and light pink tank top and a nice black cardigan. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She watched as Josh approached the house.

"Hey Maddie!" He said with a smile.

"Oh hey Josh" Maddie smiled.

"It's too bad that Liv is sick, but I'm glad you were still down to hangout" Josh stated.

"At least she is the only sick one, it isn't pretty when the both of us are sick" Maddie joked.

"I feel like that would be adorable" Josh smiled.

"Well since I know that you like basketball, I was thinking do you want to play a game of one on one?" Josh asked.

"Prepare to be beat…. Again" Maddie yelled.

"So that's a yes?" Josh asked.

"Yes, that's a yes. Sorry I'm a little competitive" Maddie apologized.

"I kind of figured during cowbell week" Josh smirked. Maddie led Josh into the backyard and grabbed a ball. "Loser buys Froyo?" Josh asked.

"Dude I'm so down" Maddie smiled.

"Now don't go too easy on me" Josh smiled.

"Ha-ha you think I would go easy on you" Maddie laughed. As she dribbled the ball around Josh, and threw the ball towards the net naturally it went straight in. They continued to play for another twenty minutes when they had decided Maddie won. Maddie had missed this, she and Diggy always played basketball together and other little competitive things. They used to do something similar, loser would pay but with them it was different because you never knew who was going to win. Minus the times Diggy lost on purpose just to have an excuse to pay.

"Bam What" Maddie threw up her hands.

"I didn't think you could get anymore cute" Josh grinned.

"Dude you just lost and you're complimenting me?" Maddie asked. Maddie looked at him for a second and then shook her head there was no way that Liv had set her up. Maddie bit her lip before completely dismissing these feelings.

"I was taught never to be mean to a lady" Josh said.

They headed off for Froyo, which Josh paid for because Maddie basically destroyed him. They hung out for a few hours before Josh walked Maddie home.

"Thanks for hanging with me" Josh smiled as they reached the Rooney household.

"Anytime, it was fun" Maddie replied.

"Maybe I could call you sometime?" Josh asked.

"Yeah sure that would be cool" Maddie responded.

"Awesome" Josh replied before leaning in to hug Maddie. Maddie's eyes opened wide as she realized what was occurring, she accepted the hug since she didn't want to make this situation anymore awkward. Oddly Maddie felt comfortable in his arms and not awkward, it was then when it clicked in her mind, Liv had set this all up. Josh loosened his grip and step back. "Sorry was that too much?" He asked

"No-no that was just unexpected, but it was nice" Maddie smiled.

"Well I'll talk to you soon" Josh said as he turned to leave.

"Thanks for a fun night, Josh" Maddie yelled as he left.

Maddie instantly ran up the stairs to her room. There laid her sister Liv, and she looked a lot better than she did only a few hours prior.

"Hello Olivia" Maddie stated as she flopped down on her bed.

"Hello Madison" Liv turned her chair around. "Wait why are we being serious?" Liv asked.

"That, that was a set up" Maddie stated while pointing downstairs.

"Noooooo, I would never do that" Liv shook her head before turning her attention elsewhere.

"Liv, is this why you were asking me about Diggy?" Maddie asked stepping closer to her sister.

"Yes" Liv muttered.

"Pardon?" Maddie asked

"Yes, yes it was" Liv turned to face Maddie.

"Why Liv?" Maddie asked.

"Well you remember the cowbell competition?" Liv asked.

"Liv"

"Josh asked if you were dating anyone, and then I realized he liked you" Liv blurted out.

"So why didn't you just come to me and tell me this?" Maddie asked.

"Because I know you Maddie, you would never intentionally move on from Diggy"

"I would have" Maddie muttered.

"You wouldn't have made the first move... I just wanted to see my sister happy" Liv as tears filled in her eyes, she waved her hands towards her face.

"It was fun" Maddie muttered.

"What was that?" Liv asked.

"Well it was fun" Maddie stated as she began to pace in the room.

"Mads?" Liv asked.

"Don't even start I have not decided my feelings yet, quit asking questions and give me some space" Maddie stated as she paced more.

"I wasn't going to say anything" Liv replied.

"You really weren't going to say anything else?" Maddie asked as she stopped pacing and stepped closer to Liv.

"It's really tough, when the guy you're dating leave the country. But Maddie it's not your fault that he left, and not moving forward is going to have you stuck in a rut. I know Diggy was a great boyfriend, but you should take some time and get to know Josh. Diggy wouldn't want you to not enjoy life.

"Thought I told you to you to give me some space" Maddie said looking around. "Thank you Liv, it means a lot to me that you want me to be happy"

"Maddie you're my sister, I'm only looking out for you" Liv smiled as she stood up and hugged Maddie, after a few moments of silence. "So what did you think of Josh?" Liv asked

"He is cute and compliments me even when I beat him at basketball. He has potential" Maddie smiled.

A/N: So there's chapter two! Let me know what you think? I also partially used the sisterly moment for the most recent episode!


End file.
